Don't Tempt Me!
by Shininghoseok
Summary: Kagami did something horrible he couldn't undo to his friend. After being found out, he's can't stop thinking about doing it again.
1. Chapter 1

**What Iv'e Done**

In Kagami Tagia's life had he never experienced such a terrifying, shocking, heart stopping situation as now.

He couldn't talk, the only sounds that would come out were small grunts. He couldn't look anywhere else but down, it felt like that was the only place he could only look at, but he didn't want to look. He didn't want to see what he did.

He shifted his weight a little to the side. His hands became weak from holding his heavy body for to long, making him shift farther. Making the situation worse.

He gulped and took a hard breath. He had a hard erection and it pressed down hard and rubbed dangerously close to that 'situation'.

He wanted to bolt out the room but that might make things worse. He wanted to jump out a window but to his bad luck he had no windows in his room.

He gulped again and tried to push himself up with the little strength he had in his hands, his clothed erection slightly rubbed against his sheets again and he hissed.

Kagami couldn't believe his situation. He gulped again and sighed. He looked down one more time, his breath came to a halt.

Under him laid Kuroko. He was asleep, his naked chest heaved up and down slowly. Naked chest, that realization hit him hard. Kuroko had no shirt, he had no pants and no underwear on.

Kagami knew that Kuroko didn't sleep naked and he knew that Kuroko didn't take his clothes off because Kagami did it. He was one hundred percent naked.

Kiss marks covered his pale chest. His nipples were perked up, and his penis erect also.

Kagami's mind went blanked and he looked at Kuroko's sleeping form with lust. His eyes were hazy with pleasure all over, then he lost it.

He dived down, bite Kuroko's neck and sucked hard, leaving a big hickey behind.

Kagami rubbed his hands up and down Kuroko's chest. When he passed his hands near his nipples he rubbed them both with his thumbs. He rubbed them in circular motions, he then dived down and harshly sucked Kuroko's nipple. He tugged, bit, and licked it all over.

Kagami was enjoying this to much. He took his free hand and began to palm himself. His actions ceased abruptly when Kuroko let out an irritated grunt. Kagami let go off his nipple with a pop and he lunged himself off his bed and Kuroko.

He took a deep breath and braced himself. He looked up and to his luck Kuroko was still asleep, he stirred and turned his body to the side.

Kagami let out a sigh, gulped and stood up. His erection wasn't helping him at all, it only made more discomfort. He needed to calm himself down, he needed fresh air to calm his nerves. Looking back at Kuroko he realized he need his clothes back on before he woke up later on. It would only be a problem if he didn't.

He searched his floor and found Kurok's clothes after a few minutes.

He slowly and cautiously went up to his bed and next to Kuroko. His breathing was peaceful and slow. Kagami softly took his head and lifted it, to his best ability he pushed Kuroko's shirt through his head, took one arm and pulled the sleeve through as well as the other one.

He then slowly looked down at Kuroko's groin. He still had an erection, it was dripping. Kagami just wanted to leave but he just couldn't leave Kuroko there all naked. He took a deep breath and lifted Kuroko's leg. He slipped the underwear through one leg then he went to the other. The dreaded part he didn't want to do was lift the underwear up to Kuroko's hips. Kagami closed his eyes. lifted Kuroko with all the strengths he had and pushed the underwear up covering Kuroko's erection.

Putting his pants on was the easier part, mostly since his erection was covered. When Kagami was done he sighed and sat down on the corner of his bed, far enough that he wasn't even touching Kuroko's leg. He still had his erection, it was painful, he couldn't ignore it anymore. Kagami honestly didn't want to masturbate near Kuroko nor mastrabte at all in fact. He wanted his erection to leave.

He couldn't believe that he got hard over his friend and teammate, someone who trusted him dearly. Now look at what he had done, he touched his friend. He scolded himself. It was just to horrible to believe. Kuroko would ask what happened, Kagami left to many marks on his body not to be noticed, even the one on his neck. He regretted doing it in the first place.

"Shit" was the only thing he could cuss under his breath.

He sighed again and looked around the dark room. His eyes looked around until his head turned to see Kuroko's legs. "Shit" he said again.

Kagami looked down at his erection, and cussed again. He needed to think of something to make it go soft again then he would be able to be at peace, even if it's for a small moment. His mind started to wander for turn off's.

He then began to remember what had happened a few minutes ago. That sent a small jolt to his body making his erection worse then it already was. His breathing started to get labored and he cussed once again.

It was hard to think when those thoughts wondered into his mind again. Then he thought of the match they were going to have a few days later. They were going against Aomine and his teammates.

At the thought of Aomine, Kagami lost his erection. He looked down in disbelief. Just the thought of an annoying prick, could make his erection leave. He laughed still amazed.

Kagami slowly stood up from his bed. He stretched nervously and took long strides to his door. Upon opening it, he wanted to die.

In the lowest voice was called his name. "Kagami-Kun"

Kagami wanted to die, he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Before he could even turn around he remembered why he was in a shitty situation as this.

It all started two months ago


	2. That Day

**That Day**

 **Two months ago**

 **April**

 **Friday- During Last Class**

It all started that one day two months ago that had Kagami in his situation. It was a scene that wouldn't leave his mind. He tried many times, over and over again to have that day erased from his idiotic brain, but it wouldn't just leave, his brain wouldn't listen to him.

That day had been hot, and humid. Inside the school was like a sweat shop. Everyone sweating, groaning, wishing the school day would just end. The only bad thing was that inside the school, there isn't any air conditioning, making everything worse and hotter.

For Kagami, it was hell.

He wanted to melt, wanted to sink himself into the ocean and cool his fiery body. His mind wouldn't focus, the heat was too much for him to take. Kagami decided to take a nap but that lead no where. His hair was wet with sweat and his head was hotter than an oven.

He groaned, cussing under his breath.

Ding...Dong

"Finally"

The bell ran. It was heaven for everyone. They were given an one hour break. A few of the students rush out of the room, gasping and huffing for some water, while the others shifted themselves over to the windows, salvaging the little air they could feel against their hot bodies.

Kagami turned himself around to face Kuroko. Not to his surprise Kuroko was asleep. He loathed the fact that he always would get busted for sleeping in class, and Kuroko always getting away with it scot-free.

Kagami sometimes prayed that he had Kuroko's misdirection to use it to his advantage.

He sighed and reached his arm over Kuroko's shoulder, tapping it a few times. When he didn't get a response he moved his hand toward his head and shook it.

Nothing.

Kagami tilted his chair toward Kuroko's desk. He moved his head toward Kuroko's ear and whispered his name. "Kuroko...Kuroko wake up".

When Kagami did that he got a response. Kuroko twitched and lifted his head.

Kagami had never seen Kuroko like that before. His face was flushed red, he was heaving and panting, sweat slowly dripping down his face and his eyes hazy.

This look exotic to Kagami that it sent a jolt down to his groin. He shook his head and told himself that it was just the heat playing with his head.

"Kagami-Kun?". His words were barley audible. They were below a whisper. Kuroko began panting after he spoke Kagami's name. That sent another jolt down to his groin.

After a while with no words spoken Kuroko put down his head down again and went to

sleep.

When the bell rang again, class resumed and Kagami lost his concentration once again.

 **After School**

 **Locker Room**

Kagami hated his life. Along with the heat, they had to play basketball and on top of that he had to carry Kuroko all the way across the school to reach the locker room.

When class ended Kuroko wouldn't wake up again even with all Kagami's attempts to wake him. He thought Kuroko simply passed out from all the heat. He took him and threw him over his shoulder and began walking.

He was now in the locker room, Kuroko was thrown on the bench and woke up with the harshness on his back. He got up and gave Kagami a stare making the taller man apologize under his breath.

Practice was dreadful. Riko didn't go on them any less just because it was hot outside. No one fooled around during practice, they walked egg shells around her, they didn't want to do anymore than what they were doing.

After practice everyone threw themselves on the locker room floor, the only place that was cold.

Twenty minutes later everyone got there things and left. The only two left were Kagami and Kuroko.

Kagami had his head aganst his locker, relaxing his breath. He jolted a little the moment he felt something light fall on his chest. He looked down to only see Kuroko's head against his chest, something that was rare, very rare.

Kagami stared at the top of his head, waiting, just waiting for something to happen.

After a while Kuroko looked up, looking straight into Kagami's eyes.

He gulped and swallowed hard. Kuroko faced was flushed red again, he was panting hard and it look erotic to Kagami once again.

Kagami had to look away before his mind and groin took control of his actions.

"K-Kagami-Kun..."

Kagami looked down at Kuroko for a split second, making it the worse decision ever.

Kuroko was now drooling. His eyes were hazy once again, he clinged to Kagami like his life depended on it. His body pressed hard aganst him, and his leg was right in between Kagami's groin, every time he moved his leg would rub aganst Kagami's clothed penis.

Kagami's breath was beginning to get labored. He was getting aroused just by something like this, just because of Kuroko.

"Kagami-Kun...Milkshake". Before he knew it Kuroko passed out onto the floor, giving Kagami a scare of his life.

"K-k-...KUROKO"

 **Maji Burger**

"Geez Kuroko, what the hell was that, you nearly killed me!"

"I'm sorry, Kagami-Kun. I just wanted to make sure you knew I wanted milkshake."

"Next time tell me before practice for once"

Kagami had to carry Kuroko for the second time today. Kagami had panicked the moment he saw Kuroko slip down to the floor, it took his at least half an hour to figure out what to do.

As usual Kagami went and got his mountain of burgers while Kuroko got his simple Vanilla Milkshake. Inside the restaurant it was cold and that made the boys able to relax a bit more.

Kagami didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay inside the cool restaurant, but the day was getting dark, Kagami had to go home and take a rest.

He looked over to Kuroko who was slurping the little bit of milkshake left inside his cup. Kagami had to smile at that.

"Hey Kuroko, come over. I want you to taste something I cooked."

Kuroko looked up at him with a blank expression.

"But Kagami. It's late. The last train.."

"Don't worry, Don't worry you'll make it. I promise!"

He gave Kuroko a smile and without any more argument Kuroko agreed.

 **Kagami's House**

Once they got inside Kagami bolted toward his air conditioning. Turning it on like his life depended on it. After the hum started coming out Kagami crouched and let the cold, icy air hit his heated face.

"Kagami-Kun, I'm going to use the bathroom"

The only sound the red head made was a grunt. He felt footsteps walking away until they disappeared.

After a few minutes being hit with cold air Kagami got up and began to walk toward the kitchen. He got out some vegetables and meat. Still undecided on what he was actually going to make.

Before he even began to cut the meat into bite size pieces, he realized that Kuroko had been gone way to long. He had gone to use the bathroom at least ten minutes ago.

Worry struck Kagami. He thought that Kuroko might of passed out again, while using the bathroom. He set the knife down and made his way to the bathroom door, stopping short.

He heard a muffled voice, he creeped closer and closer until he pressed his ear against the door itself. His body jolted.

Kagami heard a moan. It was one hundred percent a moan. After a while he heard a gasp and panting along with another moan.

Kagami's throat went dry. His breathing was labored and a hard erection was, beginning to appear.

He didn't know why. He didn't know what made him do it, but instead of leaving Kagami slowly opened the door.

His eyes widened the moment he did.

Kuroko was on the toilet seat. His legs spread wide open, pants, underwear on the floor and his hands vigorously moving on his erect dick. He was panting hard and moaning loudly. His face was red, it was full of ecstasy and pleasure.

Kagami had to resist himself from going down and palming himself. He didn't know why but he liked what he was seeing, his body reacted to Kuroko's moans and panting.

He almost lost it when he noticed something in between Kuroko's hands. Giving it a closer look he realized that was an underwear. After thinking about it Kagami went red. It was his underwear. Kuroko was using his underwear to get himself off. Kagami had to hold onto something before he bolted into the bathroom and scaring the crap out of Kuroko.

He closed the door as softly as he could and ran straight to his room. Reliving the ache down below.


	3. Can't stop thinking about it

**A/N: I have no excuse for not posting a chapter for like...8...10 months. Well, I did get writer block, but I'm all good now!**

 **Sorry for it being short! I'm in school and have to much work thrown at me!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Can't stop thinking about it**

After Kagami's little session in his bedroom, he slowly made his way to his door. His heart was still pounding and his mind wouldn't get the image of Kuroko masturbating out of his head. It was a sight that will haunt him for the rest of his life, but he couldn't decide if it was a good thing. He clearly didn't want to have that image of Kuroko. A small, timid, quiet boy doing something so dirty, so...impure.

Kagami let out a heavy sigh, taking hold of the door knob. Kagami didn't want to leave his room. He had no idea how he would face Kuroko knowing what he had done in his own bathroom. He opened the door as slowly as possible but it started to squeak. Kagami quickly poked his head out the door, he checked too see if the bathroom light was on, but there was not light emitting from it making him assume Kuroko had finished his duties a while ago. Kagami stepped out of his bedroom and started to walk over to the living room. When he reached the corner of the hall he once again peeked his head around the corner. He found Kuroko sitting on his couch, face still flushed, breathing still labored doing his homework. He took a step forward and immediately Kuroko looked up at him.

"Kagami-Kun where were you?" Kuroko said in a calming voice. "I...I was doing something in my room" was all Kagami said back. When it seemed that Kuroko wasn't going to question him again he quickly made his way over to his kitchen counter to prepare the food. Once in a while, Kagami would look up at Kuroko. It just fascinated him that a guy like Kuroko could do something like that. After finishing the food Kagami gave Kuroko a small portion while he gave himself a larger portion by three.

They ate in silence. Kagami felt uncomfortable half the time, he looked at Kuroko a little to much which earned him a stare from the smaller boy. "Is there something wrong, Kagami-Kun?"

Kagami let out a cough. "N-no...I..It's nothing...How's the food?"

"Good as always. You should become a house-wife"

Kagami had to take in a sharp inhale, "A-a what?", "House-wife" Kuroko simply answered.

Kagami set his spoon down. He then rubbed the front of his head with his hand. He really didn't understand Kuroko. He said some unimportant, but stupid things sometimes, he wondered how he managed to make it into high school. "No. I will not be a house- wife. A house-wife should be women"

"No. A house-wife can be a man too. A house-man". Kagami couldn't understand how Kuroko said that with such a blank, straight face. He sometimes wondered if Kuroko had any emotion in him, at all. Kagami decided the best way to drop the topic, was to just stay quiet and eat his food.

During one point in their meal, Kagami just randomly thought of something. If Kuroko was using his underwear to...jack off, where would he had put it after he finished. Kagami didn't put a dirty laundry basket inside his bathroom like a lot of people do. He kept it in his bedroom, so every time he finished showering he would just take his clothes into his room. That seemed easier to him. Kagami glanced over at Kuroko. He was still eating, quietly. He would look back at the turned on T.V. He really did look innocent, pure, light-hearted with his big blue eyes and fair skin.

Kagami let out a grunt, how in the fuck did this Kuroko, the one eating right in front of him, turn into the one he saw in the bathroom, he told himself. Kagami knew that it was by nature that men did those things, he also did those things often when stress just boiled over his body. But the sight of Kuroko doing something like that, was so weird and wrong.

Kagami simply laid his head down on the kitchen table, not touching his food anymore. He wanted to stop thinking about it, he wanted to forget about it, but that shit wouldn't go away. He was already tired from all of it and he wasn't going to call Kuroko on it, he couldn't, he was his friend and he trusted him, he didn't want to embarrass him like that.

After having their meal, Kuroko insisted that he had to go home. Kagami didn't want him to, it was too dark out for a small guy like Kuroko to wonder around in the darkness. Kagami asked to take him to the train station, but Kuroko shut him down, twice.

Kagami watched as Kuroko walked out of his house, he watched as he turned a corner and disappeared into the darkness. Kagami let out a sigh, sinking back down into his couch, blankly staring into his T.V, not wanting to move. He had the urge to use the bathroom, but he didn't want to use it. He didn't want to go inside the bathroom, a bathroom in where Kuroko did an unjust thing for a guy with his nature. Kagami sank further down into his couch, laying down in the process. He let out another sigh, closing his eyes, not knowing what to do.


	4. Do you masturbate?

**Chapter 4**

 **Do you masturbate?**

In the following weeks, Kagami went through hell and back. Kuroko was a vivid memory, every time Kagami brushed against him, every time Kagami glanced over at him, seeing him sweat, panting, weak, the day Kuroko masturbated in his bathroom popped back into his head. It was torture, hell. Kagami couldn't go through a whole day of school without his dick aching to be released and fondled with. The weekends were Kagami's safe haven, he wouldn't have to see Kuroko during that time period unless it called for extra practice and that's when everything would fuck up. If they had extra practice during the weekends, they would practice outside, in the hot summer day, hours on end and Kagami having to work with Kuroko, alone, was a simple death wish.

 **Two Months Later**

It was a Saturday after practice ended, Kagami had the full intention of going home, but a small, pale hand grabbed his arm, pulling his a few step back, practically making him fall down on his ass. He slowly turned around to see Kuroko blankly staring up at him. "Kuroko, what?"

"Kagami-Kun. Let's go get some Vanilla Milkshakes" Kuroko said, voice raspy, expression blank. Kagami forced himself not to sigh. This felt a little like a few weeks ago when the incident happened. It wasn't the same thing, but in a way getting a Milkshake with Kuroko, was a bad sign to Kagami. He had all the right reasons to turn him down, walk away and not look back, but it was Kuroko, practically the only best friend he had at school; although Kagami never wanted to admit it. He out a heavy sigh afterwards, Kagami nodded his head. "Fine. Just one. I want to go home" With that said, Kuroko let go of his arm, Kagami let out a small whistle of relief. He didn't now how long he would have lasted with that small feeling of skin on skin.

Kagami practically raced his way over to Maji Burger. He was tired, his feet were tired from all the running and jumping he did for practice, but he really just wanted to get home and not deal with Kuroko. He slowly turned his head to look behind him. Kuroko was slow, making Kagami let out a click of his tongue. Kuroko was still a few streets away from Kagami, straining the little energy he had left to reach the power forward. Kagami walked over to the brick wall behind him, placing his hand onto the hot surface. He waited and waited for Kuroko to catch up to him. It took more than five minutes, making Kagami a little impatient from the hot sun and heat hindering it's way to him. Once Kuroko reached him, Kagami walked slower. He didn't want Kuroko to faint, having to deal with dragging his body to the restaurant and possibly to his house, was a no go for Kagami.

A few more blocks later, Kagami reached the small burger joint. He pushed the warm doors, before entering, Kagami could feel the coldness from inside. It felt great against his body, having the cold air against his flushed skin was bliss, making Kagami stand at the door a little too long for the incoming customers behind him. "Um," a small voice said behind him, startling Kagami, turning around he was faced with a few girls, wearing the school's uniform, bashfully Kagami said sorry. He stepped inside, automatically making his way over to the bright counter, saying a small thank you for the nonexistent line.

"Hello, may I take your order," the petite cashier asked him, with a forced grin on her face. "Ah...a small Vanilla Milkshake...and twelve burgers...p-please". She gave him a small nod, punching a few buttons. Kagami handed over the right amount of money, waiting for his food, Once it was placed in front of him, Kagami grasped the small tray full of burgers and a small drink tipping to the side. He walked over to his usual seat, placing the Vanilla Milkshake on the other side of the table. He sat down, tray lined up with the end of he table, taking a burger, ripping off the wrapper. Kagami took a big bite, mouth full of meat, bun, and various other ingredients. "Thank you"

Before taking another bite, Kagami stared at the other end of the table, he saw Kuroko sipping away at his milkshake. He blinked a few times rapidly, seeing Kuroko sitting there out of nowhere scared, Kagami, almost making him choke on the food he still had in his mouth. "Kuroko," he said, voice menacing. Kagami didn't forget about Kuroko, he just didn't see him sitting at the end of the table at all, and then suddenly he appeared out of nowhere, that just messed with his head, just like the first time he saw Kuroko sitting in front of him.

"Here," Kagami said, throwing a burger towards the small boy. "You need energy, I was about to leave your ass on the street," Kagami told him, voice muffled. Kuroko simply gave him a blank stare, slowly taking the burger.

Kagami was slowly finishing his last burger, he barely felt full, but he wasn't going to waste any more of his money to buy more food when he could just simply go home and make the food himself. He raised his head to look at Kuroko, he was busy staring out the window, slurping up the small amount of milkshake near the bottom crook of the cup, half eaten hamburger still in his hand. Kagami let out a sigh, if he knew that Kuroko was going to take forever to eat the burger he wouldn't have given it to him in the first place, a waste of food was what Kagami liked to think of it as.

Kagami looked out the window, the sun started to settle near the horizon, giving the sky a red hue. Kagami crossed his arms onto the table, placing his head in the middle of them. He let out a whine. "I want to go home" he whispered to himself. "I need to jack off...I think" he said afterward. He heard a small um' from the other side of the table. He looked up, Kuroko was staring at him, face full of surprise. "What," Kagami said. "You...just said"

"Oh? That...What about it? It's not like we don't masturbate" at that comment, Kuroko faced flushed. "I don't" he shyly said.

Kagami let a small smile. 'What a liar' he thought. "You don't? So you never get a hard on? A woody? Nothing?" Kagami asked him. Kuroko looked down. "What? Are you a child of GOD?" Kagami said, letting out an obnoxious laugh afterward. " Come on. Don't you get hot and bothered, that you just want to pass your cold hands down you throbbi-"

"You talk like a novelist"

"Hey. It's true. I'm going home to jack off. Watch some...porn" That was a lie. Kagami really didn't watch much porn at all, but seeing how Kuroko reacted, placing his hands down towards his crotch, getting redder by the second made Kagami exhilarated, excited. "I mean, I won't be getting sex anytime soon, but my right hand..."

"Can we change the subject"

"Why. It's a man thing. Oh, Kuroko why don't you masturbate?"

"I just..."

"Just do it. It will be fun! I'll take you to my house...and..." At the mention of Kagami's house, Kuroko lightly placed his head down on the table. "You can see the stash of porn magazines I have at my house. It's very unhealthy for a guy not to jack off, especially at our age"

Kuroko let out a groan.

"So...are you coming over?"

"Umm..."


End file.
